


What should i do ? (Judai x Asuka)

by LockdownTheDeath



Series: What's a fiance ? [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockdownTheDeath/pseuds/LockdownTheDeath
Summary: Asuka find herself struggling with her uncertain feelings for Judai, and she has to make a quick decision.





	What should i do ? (Judai x Asuka)

Late in the night at Duel Academia, the island remained quiet as most of the students were already sleeping, tired of such a long day of work and wanting to catch up for the next one. But not Asuka. With nothing but a towel around her waist that covered half her chest till the top of her thighs, she wandered in the hallway of the Obelisk blue dorm, heading toward the public bath. Whistling enthusiastically, she was well aware that she could have washed herself in her own personal shower included in her room, but the atmosphere was what kept bringing her back here. The wet and warm air slowly caressed her smooth skin the moment she reached her destination, making her shiver in delight. Her lungs were filled with hot air as she breathed in deeply and she was already feeling herself sweaty.

She quickly undid her towel and tossed it aside to reveal her stunning body. Dipping a foot in the water, shivers ran down her spine the moment her skin made contact with the hot liquid. Without waiting any longer, she stepped her two feet in the water, walking though the center of the bath, her gorgeous legs being swallowed until it reached her rather wide hips and her firm bubble butt. Then, she sat down elegantly, letting the hot water cover her body till the top of her massive breasts. The feeling was so amazing, she could barely put words on how she felt at the moment but after a hard day of studying and training, nothing could make her feel better. In an instant, all her stress and problems faded away, letting place to peacefulness and prosperity. She profited to be completely naked to stretch her muscles and her body, completely sore after this unkind day. Her tight clothes made her body ache so much that once released from them, she felt like freed from her burden.

At least, with no one here, she could close her eyes and finally appreciate the silence she couldn't get in class. The students were always shouting loudly like they were at some kind of party and it made her head feel really dizzy. Thinking it back, she surely was the most serious student in class, always present, listening, taking notes and answering correctly. You could say she was playing the role of the perfect little girl satisfying the expectations of her rich parents so they could be proud and compare themselves with their "friends". It was just the light part of the truth, and it made her sick. She hated them for that and because they couldn't see their own daughter as nothing else than a trophy they could expose in front of other people. She was a living being with feelings, but they didn't thought of her as such. There, she could stop pretending to be a strong, confident, independent woman, and simply be herself. She wasn't the "Queen of Obelisk Blue" anymore, but just Asuka Tenjoin, a girl that wanted more attention than that fake queen could ever get, and that's all she needed lately. It turned out someone was actually more interested in her real self than her prestigious counterpart and it was the same and only person she could also have a serious crush on. The Osiris student kept asking her about their relationship and how the two of them could handle it. He sure was persistent but it was part of why she liked him so much. The poor boy risked to live in the endless wait, just because Asuka couldn't decide what to do about it. She hated herself for that, but she couldn't risk to hurt him because she made the wrong choice.

She sighed loudly, not knowing what to do. In this kind of situation, she would usually confess to her best friends, Momoe and Junko, but how would they react if they learned that the girl they worshiped to death was in deep love with a student from the lowest rank of the school. How would her parents react ? Would they deny her ? After all, they were against her having a boyfriend for now, the principal objective being getting her graduation. And then they would set up a wedding with an older "handsome" powerful rich dude she probably won't even know, have many babies with him, found a family and take care of their home as a simple housewife and she would have to call herself "happy". Why couldn't she live the life she wanted and date the boy she loved ? Why couldn't she decide anything going in her life ? Why her parents wouldn't let her truly be happy ? Why ? Her eyes watered just by thinking about it, and by doing so, she didn't saw the two Obelisk girls coming in. The sound of the waves they made by penetrating the water was what alerted her. Knowing how popular she was and wanting to share this moment with herself only, she dive under the water and swam without making a noise to the other side of the bath. She resurfaced between a rock and the huge wall of wood that separated them from the boys. After tackling her long wet blond hair in her back, she smiled to herself when the thought of some boys caught while escalating the wall came back to her mind. Or when one guy almost drowned because he was convinced there was a hole in the wall under the water. There wasn't a day she would call boring and that's what she liked about Duel Academia. The young lady let her head rest gently on the hard surface of the rock and enjoyed again the serenity that flew in the air until some screams erupted from behind the wall. It was the Obelisk boys. They weren't reputed from providing respect but still, it was too much for Asuka. She slid along the rock to cover her ears under the water but before she could do so, she caught a glimpse of what the guys were talking about. It surprised her when she heard a guy talking about his relationship with a Râ girl and how complicated it was.

As she instantly recognized Judai and herself in the same situation, she needed to know how the Obelisk boy dealt with it since these two were apparently dating. Without being noticed by the two girls, she pressed her ear against the wall so she could hear better. The more he described it, the more she could picture Judai and herself in their places. It was exactly the same arguments about why they shouldn't be together and it utterly disgusted her. Not being in the same dorm shouldn't be a reason for not allowing two persons to love each other. And she apparently wasn't the only one to think that. The boy kept talking about how he loved her and wouldn't want to date any Obelisk girl just to not teint his reputation. He loved her so he didn't see why he should be ashamed to make their relationship official to the eyes of everyone. He loved her, she could just feel that and that was all that mattered to her eyes. But his "friends" laughed at him for not seeing that she was just profiting his popularity so she could also get in the Obelisk blue dorm and leave him once she reached her goal. Asuka stood back, shocked by what they said to him. The poor boy was alone against a bunch of dull people not able to see their love for each other and kept mocking him.

At this moment, everything became clear in her mind. Judai and her weren't wrong. The others were. She could not make a move on him because she kept wondering what would other people say when in reality, she should just not care about it and follow what her heart says. If people liked her so much, they would gladly accept their relationship, and if some despised her for it, then let it be so. Maybe that, with Judai, they would be the one to change things the way they were right now at school. With a determined look on her face, she suddenly stood up, making her way through the bath, walking past the two girls, freaking them out when they realized that their idol was here since the beginning and must have heard everything they said. But right now, there was just one thing on the blonde's mind; she had to make sure she was right about their feelings for each other.


End file.
